Destined for Crime
by CockneyBird3
Summary: this story follows Ringo and Honey Bunny from when they first meet to the beginning of the movie where they begin to rob the Diner...
1. Meeting

I don't own Pulp Fiction or any of its characters. They belong to Quentin Tarentino and those affiliated with him. I recieve no money for any of this.

Destined For Crime

Chapter One: Meeting

"This is a stick up!" shouted the woman. "Don't fuckin move! Do what the fuck I say and no one will get hurt!"

"NO!" shouted a man. She swung around and saw a young man with a gun in his hand and rage on his face.

"Get the fuck on the ground!" she shouted at him.

"NO! I was robbin this place dammit! Fuck off it's mine!" he shouted at her in his Cockney English accent.

"What?" she asked him, nearly lowering her gun in confusion. He didn't have the chance to answer, the owner of the gas station had pulled out his shotgun and fired at them. Damn near taking off the Englishman's head. The two dropped and hid together behind a magazine rack.

"Good job dickhead. Now neither of us are getting shit are we?" she said to him.

"Oh fuck you. I was here first anyway."

"What's the plan then?"

"Plan? What makes you think my plan includes you?"

"Because you put me in this situation."

"And?"

"Well, its your fault. So, you should help me."

"Fuck off."

"Please? I can't get arrested for this. I only just got off probation. They won't even give me a trial after this."

"Not my problem. I'll get deported." he stopped momentarily to fire at the clerk so that he wouldn't make his way back to their hiding place.

"We gotta get out of here." she said.

"Fine. I'll help you get out. After that you leave me the fuck alone and don't ever get in my way again. Got it?"

"Sure. What's the plan?"

"Don't have one."

"So what do we do?"

"Run like hell."

"When?"

"Now." They both got up and sprinted around to the other side of the store and by busting the window they jumped out of the building. The woman tried to go the other way but the Englishman grabbed her arm.

"I've got a car. Come on."

She nodded and followed him to his car. They got in and he put the key in the ignition. The car rumbled to life and he took off at full speed. After about three minutes of speeding in that direction he dropped to the speed limit.

"Why are you slowing down?" she asked him.

"Because, if the cops pass and see us speeding it'll be obvious that we were the ones that tried to rob the gas station. If we're going the speed limit they won't think anything of it."

"Oh. Okay. So, what now?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Well, I've got no where to go."

"Not my problem." he replied but his voice was soft and somewhat reluctant.

"You do this regularly?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"This was my second stick up. I get a huge rush out of it and can't imagine not doing it. Maybe we could be partners?"

"I don't know about that." he answered as he pulled into a local park. He stayed in the direction of the part of the park near the woods.

"Why not." she asked. Totally oblivious to the fact that he was taking her to a potentially brilliant burial ground.

"Because. I work alone. And I don't think we would get along well enough."

"You haven't even given it a chance."

"Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Will you _ever_ stop with the questions?"

"Not until they get answered."

"Why not?" he asked her as he stopped the car. It was pitch black in all directions.

"Where are we?"

"Should've payed attention to where the man you only just met was taking you."

"What are we doing out here?" she asked nervously. Her grip on her gun tightened.

"Deciding on what to do with you." he said as he turned to face her. He had an amused look on his face and the shadow of a grin.

"What do you mean by that?"

He answered by getting out of the car and opening the left back seat's door. He reached in and pushed everything on the seat unto the floor. The he settled himself and shut the door. He leaned forward to the hole between the two front seats.

"You wanna release the grip on that gun of yours?" he asked her with a small smile on his face. A grin matching his formed on her face and she dropped it unto the driver's seat. He put his hands on both sides of her face but didn't have the chance to pull her to him as she pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into the backseat with him where they quickly became very acquanted with each other. As they littered the back seat with each other's clothing their Bonnie and Clyde adventure began.


	2. Partners

I don't own Pulp Fiction or any of its characters.

**phoebe2: i'm glad you like this. I highly recommend that you see the movie. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**natza12345: sorry it took so long to get back to this story, I'm continuing it now. I hope i've kept you as a reader. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**CrystolConeticut: it's great to hear how much you like this. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**era2504: i'm back to it now. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next.**

Destined For Crime

Chapter Two: Partners

The sunlight streamed through the dirty car windows, lighting the black leather seats and the sleeping bodies atop of them. The sun's light and the rising heat of the day caused the man's hazel eyes to ease open slowly as he recalled the events of the night before. He turned his gaze on the sleeping woman in his arms, smiling as he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

She stirred slightly, under the dirty blanket that covered them both but didn't wake up. He hoped she still wanted to work with him. They had more chemistry than he'd originally thought and found he suddenly couldn't picture life without her. He still didn't even know her name.

He lay there for a few more minutes, then found it was getting too warm to sleep any longer and he needed to take a piss. He gently nudged her.

"Hey, wake up." he muttered. She slowly opened her eyes, looked confused for a moment, then smiled.

"Hi." she said.

"Yea, hi. You gotta get up. It's gettin hot." he grumbled. She sighed and started to move. After three minutes of awkward climbing, she was in the front seat, pulling clothes back on while he had his jeans back on and was outside the car.

He got back in, without bothering with a shirt, and started the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He sat back and looked at her.

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"We could go hit a liquer store."

"Nah. Listen, are you gonna be my girlfriend or what?" he asked, she smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be?"

"Yea, I guess." he answered, not wanting to sound as attached as he already was.

"Okay. Then I am." she said, doing the same thing he was. Trying to pretend she didn't need him as much as she could tell she did.

"Alright." he replied, leaning over and kissing her.

"So, where are we goin?" she asked again.

"Motel. How much cash have you got?"

"Nothin. You think I was tryin to rob that place _just _for fun?"

"Don't get cheeky. It's alright. I've still got enough left over for us to get settled for a night." he answered, putting the car in drive and turning it around.

She scooted over to sit in the middle and rested her head on his bare shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"So you have to answer first." she argued. He sighed.

"It..it's...my name's Oliver." he reluctantly answered. She snorted and started laughing.

"Like Oliver Twist?" she chuckled. He stopped the car and glared at her.

"What's so wrong with the name Oliver?" he asked, glaring. She made herself stop laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just really sterotypical cause you're English and everything."

"I still don't see why it's funny." he said.

"It's not, it's not. Sorry. I think it's cute."

"Yea, yea. Whatever. What's your name?"

"Sue."

"Damn it." he said.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"No, what?" she asked.

"I said nothin."

"You're angry that you can't make fun of my name, aren't you?"

"No. I said nothin." he lied. She smirked, laying her head back on his shoulder as the car started moving again.

"You know we can't use our real names anywhere, right?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Cause someone gettin our description is one thing, if someone gets our names as well it'll be easier for cops to track us down." he explained.

"So we come up with nicknames." she answered, reaching out and turning the radio on.

"Let's do that now and start makin it a habit to go by our nicknames, then." he said. She nodded and started thinking as he pulled back onto a main road and started looking for a motel.

"Pumpkin." she suddenly announced, he was grateful they were at a red light when his natural response was to stare at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I'll call you Pumpkin." she said.

"Why?" he asked, having hoped that his name would be cooler.

"Cause you're cute and short and I think it's a good name for you."

"I'm not short!" he argued. Someone behind him beeped their horn in annoyance when he didn't notice the light had turned green. He gave the driver behind them a middle finger and leaned his head out the window.

"Fuck off!" he shouted, then glanced back at her as he started driving again.

"I'm not short." he repeated.

"You are too. It's not a bad thing. I don't like tall guys anyway."

"Fantastic but I'm not bloody short!" he argued. She sighed.

"Fine, you're not short. Good god. Now what's my name?" she asked.

"Retarded Jack Rabbit." he answered. She hit his arm.

"Why? You asshole!"

"Cause you're annoying and you talk a thousand miles a bloody minute."

"You're not calling me that!" she argued.

"Why not? Don't you like rabbits?"

"You're not fucking calling me that." she answered, glaring at him. He laughed and pulled the car into a motel parking lot. As he parked the car he looked at her.

"Alright. Honey Bunny." he said. She looked at him and tilted her head, thinking about it.

"Okay, I like it."

"Good." he said, grabbing his shirt from the back seat and pulling it on. He got out of the car, her behind him as they walked to the front door. He bought them a cheap room and they walked back outside to climb the stairs. Neither spoke as until they reached the door. He unlocked and opened it.

"After you, Honey Bunny." he said. She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking in.

"Thank you, Pumpkin." she replied.

***(okay, readers. I will apologise right now for taking so long to update this. I didn't realise that it has taken me 2 whole years to get out of Writer's Block for this story. I'll warn you now that chapters are probably gonna stay about this short for it, just so you know. **

**Please leave me a review. I hope I still have some readers and that you guys forgive me.)***


End file.
